One Breath Away from 'Alone'
by Pennypenngo
Summary: Mike thinks that he has to deal with the death of his Grammy alone, so Rachael enlists the help of Donna and Harvey to prove him wrong. How far will the trio have to go to convince Mike that he is wanted and belongs? (Does reference character death)
1. Worse than Drowning

**Hey Guys**! **Unfortunately I have been unable to watch a heap of Suits (as in pretty much none at all..stupid internet), so I am officially several seasons behind :( Due to this there may be inconsistencies, so please let me know! Whether you like it or not, please chuck me a review. Happy reading :)**

For the majority of the staff at Pearson Hardman, it was just another day in the office. Although nobody was drowning in work, the pressure caused by the steady stream of new clients - and therefore cases - coming in was causing stress to many of the already tired and agitated associates. Adding the death of a close *cough* only *cough* family member on top of it all...that wasn't just drowning, that was like being dragged into the ocean held down. Mike felt as though he had been dragged so deep that light could no longer reach him, and most likely never will...ever again. The Aphotic' or 'Midnight Zone' Mike recalled. 'It is anywhere deeper than 1000 metres into the ocean'. That has got to be worse than drowning.

No matter what he tried, Mike could not help but come back to this thought. Ignoring the fact that the human body could not survive anything close to the pressure found so deep into the water, the concept was far worse than drowning...somebody might still save you if you're drowning.

When Mike finally managed to regain control over his thoughts again, it was short lived. It seemed his brain had three channels of interest right now: pointless ocean analogies (he really did have an endless sea of knowledge), the fact that he was now truely alone, and his Grammy. Unfortunately, his brain chose the latter.o

Mike felt like he was at a movie theatre, viewing every conversation, thought, laugh, sneeze, cough, and even blink that he witnessed with his grandmother on repeat. As much as he tried to move on from this train of thought, it was helpless. He was unwillingly analysing all of his more recent visits with his Grammy. Were there any warning signs? Did she seem unwell? Should he have reported that cough to the nurse? Maybe that slight tremble in her left hand?

To be honest, his grandmothers death was not just drowning him, it was completely crushing him. It was now more than ever that he wished he could run to his parents, even just for a moment, to hug, cry, and grieve with them. They would have understood the adoration that he felt for the lady that she was; a strict, no-nonsense exterior hiding a wicked sense of humour, as well as a fiercely protective and loving heart. He knew that, had she been here, his mother would have called Harvey - probably without him knowing - and told him to take it easy on Mike, to be honest, she may have even managed to wrestle a day or two off work out of him. That sure would have beaten being trapped in his brain whilst surrounded by a bunch of irritable associates. /div

'Well what can you do?' Mike supposed, as he picked up a highlighter and attempted to mute his mind.

XXXX

Little did Mike know, he did have a little someone who was looking out for him. That 'someone' came in the form of a worried brunette called Rachael.

"I am not expecting you to buy him chocolate or start a support group or anything," Rachael spoke quickly in a hushed voice to Donna - there was only so long that the two, or at least Donna, could be missing before it was deemed suspicious - "but Mike is all alone right now, no family, nothing. I guess I would just really appreciate it if you and Harvey could at least look out for him a little, make him feel like he belongs?" Rachael asked a little nervously. She did not want to intrude, Mike's relationship with his boss and boss' secretary (who managed to hold authority over the two men) was not really any of her business...but she was becoming increasingly worried about Mike. Even though she was pretty sure he would not do anything stupid, she did not want him to suffer through this alone either. Just as Rachael was worrying that she had overstepped some sort of unknown boundary, Donna spoke up.

"Of course I'll keep an eye on him Rachael" Donna replied, "it is not like I don't already - I swear those men can be so clueless sometimes - " she added as an afterthought, lightening the mood somewhat, "but I will watch him. I'll make sure that he eats, and goes home to sleep. I think that Harvey has taken a bit off his load this week as well. Maybe I should ask Harvey to talk to him? He has a few hours free tomorrow evening..." Donna states, making adjustments to Harvey's schedule on her phone as she speaks. She is about to open her mouth to say more, but Rachael cuts her off, a little overwhelmed by the lengthy response.

"Thank you Donna!" Rachael breaths. It is times like these that the red head really does deserve the title of goddess! "Just please don't make it too obvious" she adds, and with a quick hug, Donna's heels click their way back to her desk, and Rachael feels a weight being lifted from her shoulders

It is reassuring to know that, no matter what happens between her and Mike, he still has people to look out for his emotional needs.

 **So...what do you think? It is a bit of a 'setting up' chapter to be honest, but at least it is a start! Should I keep gong?**


	2. Family Stuff

**Chapter two *woop woop* Please review :)**

 **(PS. Thank you to the kind person who told me bout the crazy glitch that happened with my previous chapter. I had no idea! I'm sorry for anyone who tried to read it before I fixed it...lol!)**

Harvey starts off with small insignificant things, in the hopes of making Mike feel less alone. The constant note passing between he and Mike is increased, and the insults on said notes are dampened. Harvey ups the banter and popular culture references, and although Mike does not really seem to be in the right headspace to fully indulge in this, he appreciates it none the less. Harvey also has Mike complete his work in his office more often than usual. This means that he can keep an even closer eye on the kid, as well as keep the other associates away from him (it's no secret that they sometimes give him a hard time.)

While Harvey was quite subtle in his gestures, Donna was a little bit more excessive (she was Donna after all!) The thing that she was most worried about was the small amount that Mike was eating. Although she knew that Mike was not actively avoiding food, he did not seem to have much of an appetite lately. To try to combat this, Donna bought Mike and Harvey lunch when they were working in the office together, and she tried to schedule in Harvey's clients over lunch, so that they could meet at a restaurant. This meant that Mike was at least getting lunch most days, which was better than nothing.

Donna also made sure that Mike was getting enough sleep, or was at least at home early enough that a full night was available to him. She spoke to Louise - aka told him that Mike was a little unwell at the moment - and he 'agreed' to lay off him for a few days, as well as offering to disinfect the firm. Hopefully, with Harvey also lightening his load, Mike has no reason to pull any all nighters.

Although the pair were not 100% sure that their efforts were noticed, Harvey and Donna soon slipped into a routine of helping, observing, and reporting back to eachother and Rachael any and all things related to Mike. Considering the circumstances, the next few days went increasingly well, until a disheveled Mike nervously knocked on Harvey's office door one morning.

The knocking itself was really not a good sign "Mike never knocks" Harvey murmured to himself. To be frank, it was quite pointless knocking anyway when Harvey had both Donna's intercom, and a glass-walled office to tel him when someone was coming...Mike knows this.

Harvey put his pen down and leaned back into his chair, watching as Mike shuffled his way to the desk.

"Here are the files you wanted Harvey" Mike mumbled, practically throwing the files at the man. Mike swallowed, opening his mouth to say something, before apparently deciding against it, turning around, and walking towards the door.

"Mike?" Harvey questioned. This behaviour was beyond unusual, but before he could say anything more, Mike was talking again, this time with his back to Harvey.

"I need...Harvey, can I...may I...please have tomorrow off?" Mike stumbled, slowly turning around, but never looking the older lawyer in the eye. It was now Harvey's turn to swallow. His grandmothers death...it had hit the kid hard!

Harvey was happy to give him the day off, but he needed to know why. He cannot just go handing out days off for no reason whatsoever. Not only this, but they were meant to be watching the puppy. It would be hard to him if he is not at work. "Why, Mike?" Harvey asked.

"I have...uh...family stuff?" Mike muttered, incredibly unconvincingly. Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The kid was meant to be a lawyer and genius after all!

Despite the vague answer, Harvey managed to suddenly connect the dots. The grandmothers funeral, it must be tomorrow! He took a deep breath. Harvey was in no way an empathetic man - not even close - but the death of a close family member was something that he could relate to.

Harvey stood, as though trying to put the two on the same level, physically at least. He cleared his throat, no turning back now, he thought. "Mike, is your grandmothers funeral tomorrow?" Harvey asked. Mike looked up sharply as the words bounced around the now silent room.

'He knows' Mike suddenly realised.

His thoughts were cut short as Harvey gathered his things and spoke to Donna through the intercom, "Donna, call Ray and clear my afternoon. Mike is in need of a new suit."

If it were any other day, Mike would have smiled as he followed Harvey out of the glass door.

 **So, what do you think? Chapter 3 coming soon :)**


End file.
